Dancing Queen
by ScherzyLover
Summary: Nicole Scherzinger/Michael Fassbender. Nicole goes out with the X Factor gang and meets Michael. They get involved and everything seems fine. But with an ex who's still not over her and a control freak boss how's Nic gonna deal with her new feelings?
1. Chapter 1

So I was going through my Nicole Scherzinger tag on tumblr when I saw this amazing thing: xsosay wefassx .tumblr. com/ post/ 13297058 730/ 15-f avorite-cr ackships-m ichael (minus the spaces) Being a total NicoleXFassy shipper I just couldn't help myself and had to write a little somethin' inspired by it :P Enjoy.

After our first X Factor live show, the gang and I decided to go out and celebrate. After Paula and I got changed into perfect LBD's we went to meet Simon, LA and Steve. Simon, who had acted like a royal bitch to me during the whole show, was already clearly drunk, as was Steve.

-Look who it is, our queens have arrived – Steve shouted when we walked in. An Usher song started playing and he and Simon decided to sing along to it at the top of their lungs, it was incredibly amusing and painful to watch at the same time. – C'mon girls, drinks are on uncle Si.

-Uncle Si? Geez, Simon how many shots did you guys have? – Paula asked with a smirk, pecking her partner in crime on the lips.

-I lost count after the 10th … - he answered, slurring his words like a teenage boy after having his first beer. He threw his arm over Paula's shoulder and said something that no one really understood, so we all just sat back and enjoyed watching Steve jumping up and down while singing along to Rhianna's 'Only Girl in the World'.

-Hey gorgeous! – LA said showing up out of nowhere.

-Jesus Christ LA! – I yelled – Don't sneak up on me like that. You scared the crap out of me!

-My bad baby doll, here have this – He apologized, handing me a Tequilla Cosmopolitan.

Kissing LA on the cheek as a 'thank you' I told him to sit next to me. I was really exhausted so I just rested my head against his shoulder and looked around. Paula and Simon were deep into their own conversation, Steve was still singing while downing a couple of random shots.

After doing a little resting me and Paula decided to take over the dance floor and teach all those young girls how it's done. I saw LA talking to the DJ and minutes later 'Right There' came on.

-Aaaaaah. It's your song – Paula screamed, extremely excited. I'm guessing she had downed her fair share of shots.

We started to goof around, dancing like silly kids. And then my eyes landed on the bar. Sat on a stool was a man with the most piercing blue eyes I've ever seen. I knew who he was immediately; he was Michael Fassbender, an actor. He was just sitting there with a whiskey on his hand, looking straight at me.

-Paula, do you see that guy over there at the bar – I asked her, not taking my eyes off of him.

-Who? The Fassy dude? He's been looking at you all night. Don't tell me you hadn't noticed before … - I just shook my head no and she looked at me rolling her eyes – I swear you're the most oblivious woman I've ever met. The guy hasn't torn his eyes away from you ever since we walked in, you should go say hi. Maybe he'll get you a drink and you can loosen up.

-C'mon Paula you know I don't want to get involved with anyone just yet.– I said rolling my eyes at her. Ever since my break up with Lewis, Paula had been trying to set me up with any good looking guy we saw. – And I'm perfectly loosened by the way!

-Whatever you say, just remember: ain't nothing wrong with a girl having fun, sometimes we gotta give into our urges, if you know what I mean … – She said shrugging her shoulders and we got back to our silly dancing and were soon joined by Steve and Simon.

-Oi, Scherzy! – Steve yelled over the loud music– There's a creep at the bar who keeps staring at you, do you want me to go and have a fist-chat with him?

I looked over my shoulder and there he was. He was in the exact same position but his glass had been refilled.

-No, let him stare – I said. Steve went right back to the skinny girl he had picked up a few hours ago.

I tried to convince myself that the only reason I stopped Steve from going was that he was drunk out of his mind and would probably get his ass dropped on the floor within seconds. Michael's eyes were fixed on me, like he was oblivious to everything around us, and soon I found myself hypnotized by his gaze, incapable of looking away. Paula grabbed me and I went back to my goofy dance, without taking my eyes from him. I could see him smiling and all I could think about was how it would feel like to have his lips on mine. Suddenly Paula's words echoed in my mind "ain't nothing wrong with a girl having fun, sometimes we gotta give into our urges, if you know what I mean…". I guess I was giving into my urges because the next thing I knew I was walking towards the bar.

- Three tequilla shots please – I asked the bartender, leaning on the counter. I could feel Fassbender's eyes on my legs while I downed my shots.

-I'm impressed, miss Scherzinger – he said, his smooth accent sending a wave of shocks through my body. – Who knew such a small woman could drink all those shots in a row without even flinching.

- Please call me Nicole and I guess it's my Russian heritage kicking in – I joked with a smirk playing on my lips. – This is a club you know, you're supposed to dance until you drop from exhaustion or someone drags you out and shoves you in a cab. You've been sitting here all night Michael.

-Call me Fass and I prefer to be a spectator – He said, eyeing me up and down. – You seemed to be enjoying yourself.

-Indeed I was – I answered, getting closer to the stool he was in. – Me and my friends over there are having a little celebration.

-And what are you celebrating, may I ask?

-We had our first ever live show tonight. – I answered, my eyes never leaving his face.

-Ah, yes. The X Factor. – He said, nodding – It all went well I trust. Shouldn't your contestants be here celebrating with you?

-They preferred to be with they're families.

-Makes sense, I suppose. – He stood up and reached out his hand for me – I'm feeling very cramped in here. Would you like to go get some fresh air? I know a lake nearby.

-Wait for me at the door – I instructed.

I went back to the table where we had started the night, to pick up my bag.

-Going away doll? – LA, asked – It's still early.

-I'm feeling very cramped here – I said, using Fass's words – Too much people for my taste. Have fun.

Getting out of the club I noticed that the street was completely desert except for a tall figure leaning on a car on the other side of the road.

-So where are we going? – I asked, getting in the car.

-There's a small lake a few miles from here – He explained as we drove away – Only a hand full of people knows about it. It's completely empty during the night and paparazzi free.

-Paparazzi free, huh? Sounds like heaven – I laughed.

-Here we are – He said, excited, parking into an empty parking lot.

-Fass, there's nothing her but bushes and concrete. – I said, slightly disappointed.

He smirked at me and took my hand, dragging me trough the bushes. After walking for a few minutes we found ourselves in a beautiful park full of shinny grass with a small lake in the center.

-Wow, it's beautiful – I breathed out.

-Not as beautiful as you – He sad, making me blush a little. – Apparently it used to be a children's playground in the 90's but it's been abandoned.

I looked around and saw a couple of old swings and ran to them like a little kid would. Fass followed me and each of us got onto a swing, going back and forth.

-Wait, if it was abandoned than how can it stay like this – I asked after a while, breaking the silence – I mean, the grass is groomed, the lake is clean, the swings aren't' rusty … Whats' the deal?

-Magic fairies– He said looking at me with a straight face.

-You're joking right?

-Yeah – he laughed – There's an old man that comes here every month to make sure it stays like this.

He got off of his swing and positioned himself in the back of mine, pushing me. We stayed like this for a long time before he stopped my swing and broke the comfortable silence.

-Aren't you cold? That dress doesn't look very warm.

-I'm fine – I said looking over my shoulder, straight in to his eyes. The truth was that having him behind me and hearing his strong breaths every time he pushed the swing was sending a wave of hot shivers down my spine. He twisted the chain of the swing so that I could be facing him. His deep blue eyes looking right into mine.

-If I kiss you right now, will you hit me? – He asked. I was so hypnotized by him, all I could do was shake my head no. With that he put one hand on my face and leaned down. His cold lips touched mine and my whole body went numb. His tongue scraped my bottom lip, begging for entrance, my mouth immediately opening. Our tongues were battling for dominance but I gave in and his dove straight into to my mouth making me moan. I felt him smirk into my lips, the bastard. His left hand went to the small of my back and he raised me to my feet roughly. I don't' mind rough, I'm perfectly fine with it. Regaining a bit of conscious I decided it was my turn to take charge so I dragged him down to the floor with me. We ended up lying on the grass, me on top. Soon after, he rolled us over so that he was the one on top and broke the kiss, his lips going to my neck.

-Fass – I moaned softly, my hips pushing into his, desperately trying to get some release.

-We should go somewhere else – he suggested, breathless.

-Yeah, probably. – I said, not making the effort to break us apart. It just felt too good.

After a few minutes of pure heaven we got up and went to his car.

-Let's go to my house. – I said- It's a few blocks away from here.

-You drive. – he said, throwing me the car keys. As I drove his big hand was squeezing my thing, making me grip the steering wheel, trying to restrain myself from having my way with him right there and then.

As soon as we got inside my house our lips were glued together.


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow I ended up with my back against the black piano on my living room. Fass hoisted me up so I was sitting on top of it. He pushed me down and climbed on top of me throwing the pictures and flowers to the floor. The sound of the glass from the frames shattering brought me back to reality.

-Wait, Fass, stop. – I asked pushing him off of me. – I can't do this

-Why? What's wrong? – he asked, breathless, looking genuinely worried .

-Nothing's wrong – I assured him, melting at his concern – It's just that … This is not me, I don't do this sort of things.

-What sort of things? – he said, giving me the most adorable confused look.

-This! – I explained, jumping off the piano, frustrated with myself – I can't sleep with someone I just met, I doesn't work like that for me.

-Hey, calm down – he said, grabbing my shoulders – It's okay, I understand. I don't usually do this type of things either.

-Seriously? – I said sarcastically, cocking one eyebrow. – You seemed to know exactly what you were doing.

-Well I've had my share of one night stands – he admitted, smiling coyly – But honestly if you don't want to, I'm not going to force to do anything.

-I do want to – I said truthfully, sitting on the couch, looking away from him – But I can't do it. I can't just have sex with someone I don't love. God, you must think I'm an idiot.

-Not at all – he said softly, sitting next to me. – I think it's very admirable that you're able to put your values in front of your desires.

-Why, that's very noble of you – I joked.

-Nobility is one of the many skills you acquire from being and altar boy – he said, in very serious tone.

-You were an altar boy? – I asked laughing. – Oh man, I would love to see pictures of that.

-I'm sure my mother would love to show them to you – he said, shaking his head – In fact, I'm sure my mother would love you.

-Really? – I asked with a smirk, looking at him. – You're not just saying that to get me into bed?

- No, I mean it – he said laughing – She'd be all over you, asking when we were getting married. Hopefully I'll get to introduce you guys one day. Just need to make sure you like me.

-Fass – I whined, blushing.

-What? I mean it – he said, looking at me – Let me take you out.

-I don't know Fass – I shook my head, looking away – I just got out of a though relationship, I really can't jump right into another …

-Hey, no pressure – he said, holding my hand – We'll go out, get to know each other. Who knows maybe we'll end up being just close friends. But give me a shot here.

I looked back at him, seeing the sincerity pouring out of his beautiful blue eyes. Incapable of saying anything I just nodded and rested my head on his shoulder enjoying the warm that emanated from him.

I woke up the next morning in my bed. Trying to figure out how the hell I got there I found a note on my beside table.

"Thought you might sleep better here than on the couch. I would've taking the dress off to make you more comfortable, but I don't think that would be very noble. I took the liberty to put my number on your phone so give me a call ;)"

I smiled involuntarily and went to take a shower since it was almost time for rehearsal with my contestants. Once I was done I put on some black skinny jeans and a loosen shirt with a pair of black high-heeled boots. I put some natural make-up on and flew out the door.

Once I got to the studio Brian ran up to me.

-Stacey isn't here – he said looking extremely pissed off.

-Well, good morning sunshine – I said smiling widely – I'm sure she'll be her soon.

-Why are you so happy, you're never like this in the morning. Especially not in the mornings with Stacey. – He said, looking curious. And then he shouted – Oh My God, you filthy whore! You had sex!

-Keep you voice down you idiot! – I hissed, a lot of heads turned our way – And no, I didn't have sex.

-Liar! – He screamed-whispered – You totally got some last night. Who was it?

-Pumpkin, look at me. Have I ever lied to you? – He shook his head no- Then believe me: I did not have sex last night. Well I almost did, but then I backed out.

-What? – he looked so confused, the poor thing – What the fuck are you saying.

-Okay, I met a guy at the club last night. Michael Fassbender – I started explaining, sitting on one of the judges tables chair. When Brian heard the name, his full attention was on me – And we went to this park and things started to get a little hot so we went to my place.

-And you had sex – he interrupted me, excited.

-No. Shut up and listen! We went to my place but I couldn't' go ahead with it.

-Oh God – he whined – you're still in love with that little prick, Lewis!

-I'm not in love with him – I said, rolling my eyes. – It's just that, you know me, I can't have sex with the first guy that shows up.

-But it's Michael Fassbender! – he said, frustrated – The man is like a God! If I could I would have my way with him in a flash. How did you manage to hold back?

-Oh Brian, it was the hardest thing I've ever done, trust me. – I sighed, remembering last night – But something in the back of my head told me to stop.

-You're crazy!

I rolled my eyes at him and kept reporting last night's events. When I got to part where Fass wanted to take me out Brian gave a little high pitched scream, scaring the hell out of the poor sound guy.

-Call him! – he said – Right fucking now. Pick up that phone and call him. Actually, better yet, call Stacey and tell her to get her ass over here and then call him.

I rolled my eyes at him but did as he said. I called Stacey to let her know she was late and she said she wasn't feeling very well (probably just annother one of her lies) and we rescheduled the rehearsal for the afternoon. Now came the hard part, calling Fass.

I scrolled my contacts list and quickly found a new number filed under the name 'altar boy'. I couldn't help but laugh as Brian practically launched at me, setting the phone on speaker.

"Hello"

-Guess who? - i said, mostly to anoy Brian.

"Hmmm ... My sleeping beauty? You're a very heavy sleeper did you know that? "

-Yeah, sorry about that - i said, feeling guilty for making him carry me all the way up the stairs.

"Don't worry about it. So are we having lunch today?"

-Wow, cut right to the chace uh? - i laughed, Brian jumping up and down on the chair like a little kid. - I can't have lunch 'cause i'll be working all day. But i'm free for the next hour or so ...

"Well, isn't that a fortunate3 coincidence, i am free as well. What do you say i come pick you up and we go for a coffee run?"

-Sounds good. Do you know where the X Factor studios are?

"Yes ma'am, i'll be there in 10"

-Okay, See you in a bit.

After i hung up Brian all but kicked me to a dressing room.

-What the hell are you doing? -i asked. Brian could be one crazy dude when he went on cupid-mode.

-I'm not gonna let you go on a date with that guy dressed like that - he said, looking me up and down.

-Okay, a) it's not a date, it's coffee and b) i'm perfectly fine dressed this way. Now go back to yelling at the lights dude and let me go.

After 3 minutes of arguing, he gave up and stomped out of the room, me folowing behind. I got a text from Fass saying he was outside so i gave Briana good bye kiss and walked out the door.

'


End file.
